Pirate Duelists
by snakeboy33
Summary: One Piece characters in Duel Academy, who knows what will happen. Many cards of my own creation. I owe much credit to ocram128.
1. Chapter 1

Arriving at the Academy

**Author's Note: I know some of these characters may seem weird in this scenario, so bear with me, and pretend like everyone there thinks this normal.**

Luffy: Slifer Red

Zoro: Obelisk Blue

Nami: Obelisk Blue

Usopp: Slifer Red

Sanji: Obelisk Blue

Chopper: Ra Yellow

Robin: Obelisk Blue

Franky: Obelisk Blue

Brook: Ra Yellow

Luffy's deck will have been give to him by his father (i.e. Dragon, who dueled with a Storm Deck)

Zoro will duel with a Swordsman Deck (go figure)

Nami with a Thief Deck (also go figure)

Usopp with a Marksman Deck

Sanji with a Martial Arts Deck

Chopper with a Doctor Deck

Robin with an Ancient Deck

Franky with a Machine Deck

Brook with a Music Deck

SLIFERRAOBELISKSLIFERRAOBELISKSLIFERRAOBELISKSLIFERRAOBELISK

"We're almost there!" Monkey Luffy cried excitedly, staring out the window, now in his bright red uniform. Sogekihei Usopp sighed.

"What's to look forward to?" he groaned, also in his uniform," We are going to be at the bottom of the heap, even for Slifer Reds." Luffy looked at his best friend.

"I heard that this year, there were a lot of new comers who got into Obelisk Blue," Luffy said, cocking his head. Usopp looked at his deck and Duel Disk, it was a deck he spent days building.

"At least your deck was already ready, I had to build mine from scratch," he moaned. Luffy smiled at his deck.

"Yeah, my dad's deck," he said, remembering how his father gave him his cards.

_Flashback_

"_Luffy, if you are going to go to Duel Academy, then you are going to need these," said Luffy's dad. He handed Luffy a box._

"_What is this?" Luffy asked, opening the box, inside was a deck, he picked it up and looked through it," Wait! This is your deck!" Luffy's father nodded._

"_I don't need it anymore," he said with a smile," remember what your grandfather and I taught you, I want you to grow up to be just like him." Luffy eyes shined._

"_I will Dad, I promise!" Luffy exclaimed_

_Flashback End_

The microphone then broke Luffy out of his trance.

"We are beginning landing!" the pilot said, and they did.

"YOSH!!" Luffy said enthusiastically as he jumped off and spread his arms," Let's do this!" Usopp sighed again.

"I can only wish I had your enthusiasm, but no such luck," he said. A short, orange-haired girl wearing an Obelisk Blue uniform then walked straight through them from the plane. She tossed her hair snobbishly.

"Unlike some people, Mikan Nami doesn't need luck, she just uses skill," the girl said. Luffy and Usopp looked at her.

"So, your name is Nami?" Luffy asked.

"Yes it is," Nami said proudly," And I'm not going to let you forget it, because I will be beating you every single time we duel, that is what we Obelisk Blues live for, beating down Slifer Reds." She walked away as she said that.

"She must be one of the new students going into Obelisk Blue," Usopp said plainly. Luffy beamed.

"I want to duel her!" he said excitedly, but before Usopp could say that was just Luffy being stupid again, a blonde-haired guy with a swirly eyebrow pranced by after Nami, with hearts in his eyes.

"What Nami my dear!" he cried," It is critical that I speak with you!" He was also wearing an Obelisk Blue uniform.

"Slow up Sanji, before I slow you down myself!" a green-haired guy with the same type of uniform called out. Sanji turned and they matched glare for glare.

"I'd like to see you try Zoro," Sanji said menacingly, but instead of fighting, the two just walked away together. Usopp sweat dropped as Luffy looked at them with shining eyes.

"Must duel everyone!" he said happily.

"I want to duel you too!" said a voice, Luffy and Usopp looked down to see a reindeer in a Ra Yellow uniform.

"I'm Tony Chopper, I'm in Ra Yellow," the reindeer said.

"I'm Luffy," Luffy said, and he pulled Usopp over," and this is my best friend Usopp!"

"Uh, hi!" Usopp said with a weak smile. Chopper smiled, and he saw there decks.

"Wow!" Chopper said," Did you build those decks yourself?"

"No, my dad gave me his," Luffy said with a massive smile.

"I made my own deck," Usopp said," I've defeated millions of foes with these cards."

"Amazing!" Chopper said excitedly. Luffy cocked his head.

"I thought you said you made your deck the couple days before we entered the academy?" Luffy asked, Usopp then flinched.

"Well then, moving on!" Usopp said quickly," We better get to our dorms." Chopper walked to Ra Yellow, while Usopp and Luffy went to Slifer Red.

In the Obelisk Blue Dorm, Nami walked into her room, it was beautiful. Her face blossomed into a massive smile.

"This is heaven!" she cried, collapsing onto one of the beds," I can't believe I get to stay here for more than a year!"

 "I said that myself when I came," said a woman some amount of years older looking as she walked in. She had shoulder length black hair, and was tanned, she also had an Obelisk Blue uniform.

"My name is Nico Robin, you can call me Robin, it seems you are my new roommate," Robin said. Nami sat up.

"I'm Mikan Nami," Nami said, shaking Robin's hand. Robin smiled.

"So you are one of the freshman, it is not everyday that we get this many freshman coming into Obelisk Blue," she said," Mind if I see your deck." Nami handed Robin her deck, and Robin looked through it.

"You have some impressive and useful cards, you could probably prove to be a rather large challenge to me," Robin said with a smile, as she handed the cards back.

"Thank you," Nami said with a smile.

Two rooms down, Zoro and Sanji walked down.

"Here's are room," Zoro said as he opened the door, to their horror, a massive man with massive arms, doing a pose, and to make it worse, he was wearing a speedo.

"So you are my new roommates!" he roared," The name is Franky! I am SUPER! You can call me 'aniki'"

"Tell me we don't have to deal with this guy," Sanji said.

In Ra Yellow, Chopper walked into his room, to his shock, a really tall skeleton with an afro was sitting on the bed in a Ra Yellow uniform tuning a violin. The skeleton looked up from his instrument.

"Hello, please come in," he said. Chopper nervously walked in.

"My name is Brook, I was held back a couple of years due to some problems the teachers say relates to my conduct in the classroom," Brook said.

"I'm Chopper," said Chopper. Brook, then held up his violin.

"Play an instrument?" he asked, and when Chopper shook his head," Good, because there is no more room in the closet." Chopper saw that the closet was stuffed full with all kinds of music tools. Chopper took the other

"I hope you don't mind if I use my chemistry set do you?" Chopper asked.

"As long as you don't mind me practicing my violin and my other music," Brook said, and Chopper smiled.

In Slifer Red, Usopp cringed at his and Luffy's room.

"I can't believe we have to live here," moaned Usopp, but Luffy was much happier.

"I call top bunk!" he declared, and he jumped onto the top. Usopp took the lower one, and set his Duel Disk down, he then took his deck out.

"We should probably get ready for, our first duels are tomorrow," Usopp said, but he didn't know if Luffy was paying attention. Luffy smiled at the ceiling. _This is going to be awesome_ he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

First Duel

"YAY!" Luffy cried," FIRST DAY!" He sudden jolt woke the still sleeping Usopp, causing him to suddenly lean up on the bunk bed, hard. Rubbing his throbbing skull, Usopp got out of bed and went to the bathroom. Luffy was prepping his Duel Disk.

"I won't let you down dad," he whispered. He walked outside, put on his uniform and Duel Disk, and looked over the ocean.

"Awesome!" he said, looking over the endless waters. Usopp then walked out, also with his uniform on, with his Duel Disk on his arm. He moaned.

"Now what?" he asked as he joined Luffy.

"Let's head to the cafeteria!" Luffy said, as he began walking, with Usopp in tow.

Once there, Luffy and Usopp noticed Nami sitting with an older girl in an Obelisk Blue uniform. The duo overheard the name: Robin. They noticed Zoro and Sanji being pestered by a guy who wore a name tag that had the name "Franky" on it. They got their trays, with Luffy's stuffed to the brim with bacon.

Chopper flagged them down, and he was sitting next to a skeleton. They sat next to them

"This is Brook," Chopper said," Brook, this is Luffy and Usopp." Brook nodded hello.

"Have you joined any of the teams or gangs yet?" Brook asked. Luffy cocked his head.

"Gangs?" he asked.

"Yes, there are quiet a few," Brook said," first: there is the Kuja Gang, an all girls team. You cross them, you will have you rear giving to you on a silver plate. There is also the Thriller Bark gang, led by one of the elite teachers, seconded by two other, lower teaches, and finally his top student. There is the Cipher Pol team, led by another elite teacher, and eight of his colleagues as his subordinates, even though they only let him lead them as much as it suits them. To think, those are only some of them." Luffy's eyes shined.

"We should make a team!" he cried," Let's all be friends!" Brook and Chopper looked at each other.

"Definitely!" Chopper cried.

"Certainly!" Brook agreed," I've been looking for a gang to join."

"Uh....Luffy, maybe we should think this through," Usopp said, but "thinking" was never high on Luffy's to do list.

"We are team Straw Hat!" he announced," After this!" He adjusted his hat on his head.

"We are going to need more than just four members on our team," Brook said.

"Don't worry, I know who I want to recruit," Luffy said. He looked over at Nami, Robin, Zoro, Sanji, and Franky. He stood up, leaving his tray, picked clean of the last piece of bacon. Brook and Chopper gaped at that.

"He does that," Usopp explained. Luffy walked out of the cafeteria, and back in the direction of the dorm. A group of Obelisk Blues then got in front of him.

 "Where do you think you are going Red," one of them said, you need a toll in order to pass."

"I don't have any money," Luffy said, shrugging.

"I meant of the dueling variety, the name's Brick," the biggest of the guys said, activating his Duel Disk.

"Great, my first duel at the academy!" Luffy said happily, also activating his Duel Disk.

DUEL

Luffy (draws): I'll go first, and I summon my Storm Fist in attack mode!

A cloud in the shape of a small imp with a big fist and shiny blue eyes appeared. Storm Fist 1600 Atk/800 Def.

Luffy: I end by placing two cards face down.

Brick (draws): (sneer) To easy. I summon my Tyrant Defender in defense mode!

A strange, night-colored skinned, figure with glowing red eyes, and a black shield appeared. Tyrant Defender 300 Atk/2200 Def.

Brick: I place one card face down.

Luffy (draws): I summon my Wind Chimp in attack mode.

A white chimpanzee white eyes appeared. Wind Chimp 1700 Atk/1000 Def.

Luffy: I also play the equip spell, Glove of the Tornado, and equip it to my Storm Fist!

A metal glove with a tornado symbol materialized around the Storm Fist's fist. Storm Fist 2300 atk/800 def.

Luffy: Now my Storm Fist will destroy your Wraith Defender, and then my Wind Chimp will attack directly.

Brick's LP: 6300

Brick: (smile) I activate my trap, Revenge of the Tyrant! It activates when one of my monsters is destroyed by a monster of yours that has an equip spell. It lets me summon one monster with "Tyrant" in its name from my hand. I summon my Tyrant Trak!

A large man with a helmet covering the face, a massive cape, and jewelry covering red armor appeared. Red eyes were seen from the space within the helmet. Tyrant Trak 2700 atk/1700 def.

Luffy: Wow! I end my turn with a facedown.

Brick (draws): Now Slifer, my Tyrant Trak will destroy your Wind Chimp.

The man shot a red light out of its eyes, and destroyed the ape.

Luffy's LP: 7000

Brick: I then activate the spell card, Tyrant's Calling. When one of my Tyrant monsters destroys an opponent's monster, I can then summon another Tyrant from my hand, I choose my Tyrant Brunt!

Another large man with pale blue skin, long blue hair, sharp teeth, and blue armor appeared beside Tyrant Trak. Tyrant Brunt 2500 atk/1500 def.

Brick: No my Tyrant Brunt will destroy your Storm Fist.

The man shot a blue light out of his eyes, and destroyed the imp.

Luffy's LP: 6800

Brick: My Tyrant Trak's special ability then kicks in! Now, for every monster card in your graveyard, you take 800 points of damage! And my Tyrant Brunt forces you to take two monster cards in your deck and place them in your graveyard, increasing Trak's damage!

Luffy's LP: 3200

Brick: And now you will see the true power of my Tyrant Deck! First I activate Tyrannical Draw, so I can take two Tyrant monsters from my deck to my hand. I then activate the final spell card: Tyrant Rising! By giving up half my life points, I can summon two more Tyrants from my hand!

Brick's LP: 3150

Brick: Say hello to Tyrant Cras and Tyrant Durn, or you can just say, your defeat! (laughs)

Two large men then materialized. One had short purple hair, purplish skin, and purple armor (Tyrant Durn). The other had green armor and a helmet that covered the whole head (Tyrant Cras). Tyrant Durn 2400 atk/1400 def. Tyrant Cras 2600 atk/1600 def.

Luffy (draws): (silence)

Brick: Don't bother playing any other cards, my Tyrant's are too strong.

Luffy: I activate one of my trap cards.

Brick: WHAT?

Luffy: (smiles) I activate Summoning the Hurricane. It lets my summon any Wind attribute monster in my graveyard. I choose my Storm Gibbon!

A large black monkey with a white face, long arms and legs, and no tail materialized, wind was swirling around it. Storm Gibbon 2500 atk/1800 def.

Brick (surprised): So what? My Tyrant Trak and my Tyrant Cras are still too powerful!

Luffy: (smiles again) I activate my other trap card: Curse of the Wind Spirit, it cuts every non-Wind attribute monster's attack in half, though I have to halve my life points.

Each one of the Tyrants wobbled slightly as their attack points were slashed.

Luffy's LP: 1600

Luffy: It also increases every Wind attribute monsters attack by half it's original attack!

Storm Gibbon's attack: 3750.

Luffy: Now destroy his Tyrant Durn!

Brick's LP: 900

Luffy: Now, my Storm Gibbon's effect activates, now you lose 300 life points for every other monster of that type on your field! 

Brick: NOOOO!!!

Brick's LP: 0

Luffy wins.

Brick stood up after falling down.

"Let's get out of here!" he said, and he and his thugs ran off. Usopp, Chopper, and Brook then came up running behind Luffy.

"What happened?" Usopp asked. Luffy smiled.

"My first duel here," he said happily. Brook then noticed Brick running away. His jaw dropped.

"You defeated Brick, he is one of the top twenty best duelists!" he cried. Luffy looked at Brook and smiled.

"This is probably a good sign," he said enthusiastically.

"I hope so!" Chopper said excitedly.

"So do I," Usopp sighed, as the group began to walk away. Robin had been watching the whole time.

"Impressive," she said with a smile. Nami, who had also been watching, arched an eyebrow.

"I can still beat him," she said confidently.

"You can't tell anything for sure," Robin said with a smile," This will be interesting."


	3. Target Practice

Target Practice

_Outside the Slifer Red Dorm _

"I cant' believe you beat one of the top twenty best duelists!" Chopper exclaimed excitedly. Luffy laughed.

"It wasn't all that hard!" he answered happily. Brook laughed also.

"Yohohohoho, you truly are going to be good in the upcoming tournament!" he declared.

"Tournament?" Usopp asked. Brook nodded.

"Every year in the beginning, special students are chose, but they must win certain amounts of DP, this year it is 2400," Brook explained," Each year I advanced, but was defeated, I'm going to try and change that this year. You probably earned some DP when you took out Brick. You can also use it to be Booster Packs."

"How can I tell?" Luffy asked. Brook pointed at Luffy's Duel Disk.

"There is a recorder on your Duel Disk," Brook answered. Luffy looked at it, on it, it read: 1500 DP.

"That's a lot," commented Usopp. Brook looked at his watch.

"Well, we better get ready, we don't have any classes the first month or two, but people are always going around, looking for people to force into a duel," Brook said, before running away," See you later!" He waved. Chopper looked excited.

"Wait for me Brook!" he called, and he ran after him. Luffy looked at Usopp.

"You ready to duel?" Luffy asked his best friend. Usopp stared at the sky.

"I don't think I'm going to be part of the tournament," Usopp said, and Luffy's jaw dropped.

"WHAT?" he cried," You've got to be part of it!" Usopp shook his head.

"I'm not good enough," he explained," I was never good on the playground, why would I be good here?" Before Luffy could answer, a Ra Yellow came up.

"Hey Slifers!" he yelled, and the two friends looked over," Brick was my guy to take down, and now thanks to you, I can't tell myself I was the youngest guy to beat him! NOW DUEL ME!" Luffy nodded with a smile.

"Duel him Usopp!" he said.

"No way!" Usopp cried," You were the guy who beat Brick, you should be the one who duels!"

"I don't care who I duel," said the Ra Yellow," Just duel me!"

"Fine then," Usopp agreed, and they both activated their Duel Disks.

"You can call me Troy," said the Ra.

"DUEL!"

Usopp: (draws) I go first, and I summon my Grizzly Soldier in attack mode.

A large, bipedal bear then stood up, it was holding a bazooka. Grizzly Soldier atk 1800/ def 0.

Usopp: I place three cards facedown and I end my turn.

Luffy: You can do it Usopp!

Troy: (draws) I play the Spell Card Great Assault, letting my special summon a Warrior Type Monster from my hand, and I choose my Face Thief.

A man wearing a cloak and a hood with no facial features appeared. Face Thief atk 0/def/ 0.

Usopp: What was the point of that?

Troy (smiles): My Face Thief's special ability lets me reduce one monster on my opponent's side of the field to 0 and then add it onto his own when it is special summoned.

The Face Thief let a light come from where its face would've been, and it hit the Usopp's monster's face. When the light faded, the face of the Grizzly Soldier was gone, and it appeared on the Face Thief. Grizzly Soldier atk 0/ def 0. Face Thief atk 1800/ 0.

Troy: Now Face Thief, destroy his Grizzly Soldier!

Usopp's LP: 6200

Troy: I place one card facedown, that is all.

Luffy: Don't give up buddy!

Usopp: (draws) I summon my Sniper Mortar in attack mode. His special ability lets me destroy one monster that was special summoned once per turn.

A man in a military outfit, with a mortar with a long barrel and a scope appeared. He took aim, and destroyed the Face Thief. Sniper Mortar atk 1400/ def 100

Troy: You activated my trap card, Face Rejuvenation. It lets me special summon a Faceless monster from my hand, but I have to remove another Faceless monster who has a level that is half the monster I summon. I remove Face Thief, and summon my Faceless Samurai.

A man wearing samurai arming, and not having a face then appeared. Faceless Samurai atk 2100/ def 1500.

Troy: Too bad your Sniper Mortar can only use its effect once per turn, and besides, from my hand I activate Impassible Wall, forcing your turn to end. I draw. I then summon Faceless Ninja.

A man wearing ninja attire, and, once again, no face took form. Faceless Ninja atk 1300/ def 200.

Troy: Now my Faceless Samurai will destroy your Sniper Mortal and Faceless Ninja will attack you directly.

Usopp LP: 3200

Luffy: USOPP!

Troy: (laughs) I didn't think you were this pathetic, you haven't even activated any of your facedowns, or put a dent in my life points. Just surrender. I end my turn.

Usopp (panting): (draws and smiles) Not yet, I have to join my friends in the upcoming tournmanet.

Luffy:(smiles)

Usopp: I activate my facedown card, Unlimited Reinforcements. Now, every time you destroy a monster, it summons a Soldier token to my side of the field in defense mode. I then activate another one, Extreme Backup, letting me add one Level 7 or lower monster from my deck to my hand, though I have to discard my whole hand in two turns. I then summon my Sniper Fiend.

A tall imp like being with camouflage on and carrying a sniper rifle appeared. Sniper Fiend atk 1900/ def 1700.

Usopp: I then activate Double Summon, so I then sacrifice Sniper Fiend in order to summon the Marksman Sniper in attack mode.

A tall man in head-to-toe silver armor took form, he held a massive sniper rifle. Cybernetic Marksman atk 2300/ def 1600.

Usopp: Now my Cybernetic Marksman will destroy your Faceless Ninja.

Troy's LP: 7000

Luffy: Way to go!

Troy: Now my Faceless Samurai's effect activates, and it destroys itself, and lets me summon 2 Faceless Apprentice Tokens.

Both small, faceless creatures in armor had 0 attack and def points.

Usopp: I end my turn with a facedown.

Troy: My turn then, I sacrifice my two tokens, so I can then summon my Faceless Dragon.

An asian-style dragon then appeared, except that it had just a flat space on its head. Faceless Dragon atk 2600/ def 2300.

Troy: Now my dragon, destroy his Cybernetic Marksman.

Usopp: I activate Magic Cylinder, sending the attack back at you.

Troy's LP: 4,400

Troy: (cringes) I end my turn.

Usopp: (draws and grins) I've won.

Troy: What are you talking about?

Usopp: Because I activate Soul Release, removing from play 5 cards in my graveyard. And I will do that with all my monsters. And I then activate Return from The Different Dimension, bringing them back to the field, but I have to give up half my life points.

Usopp's LP: 1600

All of Usopp's monsters took shape.

Usopp: I then equip my Cybernetic Marksman with Cyber Rifle.

A large rifle appeared the appeared in the warriors hand.

Usopp: I activate Cyber Rifle's effect, it lets me sacrifice all my monsters except Cybernetic Marksman, and then deal damage equal to the combined levels of all those monsters x400.

The monsters turned into light and glided into the Cyber Rifle. The Cybernetic Marksman then took aim and shot Troy with the beam of light.

Troy's LP: 0

Usopp Wins

"I'm out!" Troy announced before running. Usopp looked at his recorder and saw that he earned 1400 DP. Luffy ran up him and grabbed him around the neck.

"That was awesome!" he cried happily. Usopp smiled.

"Thanks' Luffy!" Usopp responded. 


	4. Dueling a Composer

Duel with Composer

_In a set of benches near the main door._

"So you beat Troy huh?" Brook asked. Usopp nodded.

"Man, you two are on a role, Troy beat me once," Brook sighed," I never could face him again, it was too shameful." He laid his head in his hands and stared at the ground.

"I haven't even dueled yet, and you two already have half the needed DP in order to get into the tournament," Brook moaned.

"You just need to duel someone Brook!" Luffy said excitedly.

"Yeah, you can find the right opponent!" Chopper added. As if on cue, an Obelisk walked up.

"Hey, I"m looking for someone to duel!" he yelled. Chopper, Usopp, and Luffy looked at Brook and smiled, and the skeleton nodded and stood up.

"And you are?" he questioned.

"People call me Malo!" the Obelisk declared. Brook grinned.

"You've got a duel!" he said and he activated his duel disk, which Malo did too.

"DUEL"

Brook: (draws) I go first, and I summon my Dark Composer in attack mode. I also put this card facedown.

A ghostly man with composer's outfit carrying a quill and a peace of paper appeared. Dark Composer 1900 atk/0 def.

Luffy: What's Brook's deck like?

Chopper: I asked around the dorm, and I found out he utilizes a Zombie Deck.

Luffy: Cool, Zombie's are awesome!

Usopp: Actually, they are kind of creepy.

Malo: (draws) I play Foolish Burial, letting my transfer one card from my deck and put it in the graveyard. I then summon my Creator Incarnate, but I sacrifice him to summon The Creator!

A massive figure in armor appeared.

Malo: Through his special ability, I can discard one card from my hand to summon a monster from my graveyard. I then summon my Ash Wyvern.

A dragon made of smoke with two legs and two wings materialized. Ash Wyvern 2200 atk/ 2000 def.

Malo: My Ash Wyvern will destroy your Dark Composer, and The Creator will attack directly!

Brook's LP: 5400

Chopper: Brook lost almost half his life points in just one turn!

Brook: Don't worry, I won't lose, because when you destroyed my Dark Composer, both your monsters have three music counters placed on them.

Six musical symbols flew through the air and soaked into the monsters.

Brook: (draws) My turn, and I summon my Musical Zombie in defense mode, and I then activate Zombie Guarding, now every turn I have to discard two cards from my hand, but all of my Zombie monsters can't be destroyed through battle.

Luffy: Good move Brook!

A zombie in a torn musician suit rose from the ground. Musical Zombie 0 atk/ 0 def.

Malo: (draws) No matter, because I activate the Spell Card Aftermath of the Inferno, now I can sacrifice a monster, and I can summon any Ash monster from my deck. I sacrifice The Creator in order to summon my other Ash Wyvern. I end my turn with one card facedown.

Brook: (draws) I summon my Spirit Guitarist in attack mode, and through his ability, every monster on your side of field gets two more music counters.

A ghost holding a guitar appeared, and it strummed a tune, and four more music symbols floated into the dragons. Spirit Guitarist 1200 atk/ 0 def.

Brook: I play a card facedown, and that's all.

Malo: (draws) Thank you, because I activate my Trap, Striking Down the Cowards, which destroys all defense monsters on your field.

The Musical Zombie disappeared.

Brook: Through his effect, your turn automatically ends, and I can add any monster from my deck to my hand, though I skip the draw phase and I can't normal summon. But I won't need too, because I activate Enforced Sacrifice, letting my sacrifice my Spirit Guitarist to special summon my Phantom Musician!

A large phantom with a trench coat with a collar that hid the face, though two glowing red eyes could be seen, with a top hat, white gloves, and a long, ghostly tail carrying a violin floated into the duel arena. Phantom Musician 2600 atk/ 1000 def.

Malo: Whoa!

Luffy and Chopper: Wait to go Brook!

Brook: Now my Phantom Musician's effect activates, which puts four music counters on your monsters, but they won't stay, because whenever it is summoned, it destroys all monsters with four or more music counters.

Malo: THEN THAT MEANS!

Brook: You are wide open to a direct attack, and then activate the Spell Card, Offering to the War God, which lets me attack you the amount of times equal to the amount of cards I have in my graveyard, and I count three.

Malo's LP: 200

Brook: I then activate the final Spell Card, Souls of the Musicians, which activates when when a monster you control with music counters on it is destroyed, you then take damage equal to the amount of cards in your hand times x600.

Malo's LP: 0

"I lost," Malo groaned, Brook walked over, and held out his hand.

"Thank you, you gave me confidence," Brook said, Malo smiled and shook Brook's hand.

"Tell Troy, that I'm ready to duel again!" Brook declared as Malo ran off.

"That duel was awesome!" Luffy yelled," Your cards are so cool!"

"I have to admit, Luffy's right," Usopp agreed, Chopper hopped up and down screaming "Yeah!".

Brook nodded, and stared at the sky. _It is time I get my game back into gear_ he thought.


	5. Is There a Doctor in the House?

Is There a Doctor in the House?

"Why am I the only one who hasn't dueled yet?" Chopper whined," Brook has dueled, Luffy has dueled, and Usopp has dueled, but not me!" Usopp patted his head.

"Don't worry, you'll duel soon enough," he encouraged.

"I can't wait to see your cards!" Luffy said excitedly.

"You might see them sooner than you thought," said a girl with long, brown hair in an Obelisk Blue uniform," You look like the whimp I was looking for. My name is Rita" Usopp stood up.

 "I expected you to say that about us," he said," We're Reds"

"But you took down Troy, and your friend beat Brick, you aren't lightweights, so I'm not challenging you," Rita explained," I'm challenging Shorty!" Chopper stood up with a big smile.

"Great, I can finally duel!" he exclaimed as he activated his Duel Disk. Rita sneered and activated her own too.

"DUEL"

Rita: I go first, and I summon my Amazoness Paladin. I also place two cards facedown.

Chopper: My turn, and I summon the Dark Medical Inspector!

A man with red eyes, dark skin, with a suit on carrying a suitcase appeared. Dark Medical Inspector 1000 atk/ 400 def.

Chopper: I end with a facedown.

Rita: Pathetic, now I summon my Amazoness Tiger, now my monsters will attack!

Chopper: I activate the Continuos Trap! Say hello, to the Hospital Emergency!

Rita: What does that do?

Chopper: It lets me draw a card, if that card is Monster, your battle phase ends; if its a Spell, I gain life points equal half of the attacking monster after battle damage; if its a Trap, the battle damage is halved! I draw, MONSTER!

Rita: Lucky draw, I end by activating one my facedowns, Amazon Calling, letting me summon an Amazoness from my hand. I summon Amazoness Chain Master. I end my turn.

Chopper: I draw, and I summon the monster I drew with Hospital Emergency, Injection Fairy Lily! And with its effect, I pay 2000 LP for it to gain 3000 attack points during the battle phase! Attack her Amazon Tiger!

Chopper's LP: 6000

Rita's LP: 5700

Luffy: Nice start Chopper!

Rita: Collateral damage, because with my other my facedown can now activate, Amazoness Revenge. Now I can summon one Amazon monster from my hand that has a level equal to that of the destroyed monster, and I summon my Amazoness Swords Woman.

Chopper: I play a card facedown, and switch my Dark Medical Inspector to attack mode.

Rita: Bad idea! Because I'm now attacking your Injection Fairy Lily with my Amazoness Paladin!

Chopper: My Hospital Emergency activates! Its a Spell!

Chopper's LP: 6000 (LP went down and up)

Rita: Now my Chain Master will attack your Medical Inspector.

Chopper: Look's like I've drawn a monster!

Rita: I place a card facedown and that's all for now.

Chopper: I summon my Angelic Nurse in defense mode, and through her effect, I can move a monster to the top of my deck.

A young woman with white skin, white hair, white angel wings, and in a nurse outfit materialized. Angelic Nurse 1700 atk/ 400 def.

Usopp: Perfect, now he can activate his Hospital Emergency.

Chopper: I play one card facedown and end my turn.

Rita: Fine then, no point in attacking, but I'm going to sacrifice my Amazoness Paladin, and Chain Master to summon my Amazoness Dragon!

A sleek dragon with a feminine shape, golden scales, a head that resembled a woman to a certain extent (with a protruding chin, sharp teeth, and draconic eyes), with long, flowing, golden hair underneath a silver helmet, with sliver armor over the torso, and a long tail appeared. Amazoness Dragon 2400 atk/ 2000 def.

Chopper: Oh boy!

Rita: I'll end with that.

Brook: Come on Chopper!

Chopper: I won't lose, I draw, and I activate the long awaited effect of my Dark Medical Inspector. When there is a monster in my hand that has twice the level or lower than a monster in my hand, I can sacrifice Dark Medical Inspector in order to summon it. I select my Injection Fairy Lily. Now I can summon my Doctor Fiend!

A tall, bald man with pale skin, dark glasses with glowing purple eyes behind them, a lab coat, and carrying a long syringe took form. Doctor Fiend 2200 atk/ 1000 def.

Rita: So what? My dragon had two hundred more attack points, making it easy prey.

Chopper: I activate my Doctor's effect, by paying up to 1000 LP, I can decrease one of your monster's power by the amount I paid! I give up 1000 points to decreased your Amazoness Dragon by the same amount!

The Doctor ran over, and drove the syringe into the dragon's shoulder bumping its power down to 1400.

Chopper: Now I switch my Nurse to attack mode, and my Doctor Fiend can attack! Go with Venom Injection!

The Doctor jumped up, and threw its syringe into the dragon's head, destroying it.

Rita's LP: 4900

Rita: Now I can activate my Trap card, Spirit of Vengeance, meaning that you take damage equal to double the attack of the destroyed monster, but I have to give up 2000 LP!

Rita's LP: 2900

Chopper: I knew you would do that, so I activate my Trap! Damage Reflector! Now by having my life points, I can turn the trap into my favor! I give up 2000 LP to activate Spirit of Vengeance!

Chopper's LP: 1000

Rita: NO!!

Chopper: Yes!

Rita's LP: 0

Chopper wins.

The first thing Rita did upon standing up was run away. Chopper was heaved onto Luffy's shoulders.

"That was awesome!" Luffy praised.

"Your deck is really impressive!" Brook added.

"Thanks!" Chopper cried as his DP amount went up to 1500.


	6. Behind the Mask

Beneath the Masks

The tournament had come, and all four friends had made it through. So did Nami, Robin, Zoro, Sanji, and Franky. The head of the school, Chancellor Sengoku, took the stage.

"My students!" he announced," Another opening tournament is here, and I expect the best from everyone! The duels are already selected, and we shall begin with Zoro Roronoa and Ksam Tsaeb!" Zoro looked up, since he was starting to fall asleep.

"Me?" he asked. Sanji grinned.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" he said. Franky pushed Zoro out of his seat.

"Go on!" he said. The group watched Zoro go down.

"I'd like to see what cards Zoro has!" Luffy said excitedly.

"The word on the arena is that he uses Warrior types," Brook said. Usopp arched his eyebrow.

"Like me," he muttered. Nami and Robin watched also. Then a girl about Nami's with long blue hair tied back in a ponytail walked up to them.

"Mind if I sit here?" she asked.

"Not at all," Robin responded," What is your name?"

"Vivi," the girl answered as she sat down.

"I'm Nami, and this is Robin," Nami responded," I didn't see you fly in with the other students." Vivi shrugged.

"My father is a little paranoid, and thinks he needs to protect me. So he flew me here on his private jet," Vivi said. The girls nodded, and they all turned to watch the battle.

Zoro took his place on the field, as a second Obelisk Blue with dark blonde hair walked up on the other side.

"Your Ksam?" Zoro asked, and the Blue nodded.

"I really hope you're prepared to be defeated!" Ksam said with a smirk as he activated his Duel Disk. Zoro smiled.

"You stole my words!" Zoro shot back as he activated his own.

"DUEL!"

Zoro: I'll go first! And I summon my Sword Forger in defense mode!

A squat figure with welding gear appeared. Sword Forger 800 atk/ 2000 def.

Zoro: Also, I'll set down card. That's all folks!!

Brook: A good defense, not a bad start at all.

Ksam: That's all? I've seen better on a playground!!

He drew his card, and a smile the size of Paris appeared.

Ksam: YAHOO!! What an opening hand!! I'll play Pot of Greed, getting to more cards, then I'll summon Melchnid the Four Faced Beast, and I also activate Double Summon! Now I'll summon Grand Tiki Elder!!

The two masked monster appeared.

Ksam: I'll then activate the Curse of the Masked Beast! I'll discard my Nuvia the Wicked and Shining Abyss to summon the mighty Masked Beast!!

A huge masked figure carrying a staff jumped up and landed to the ground with a boom.

Zoro: Oh boy!

Ksam: Now my monsters will attack!!

The Masked Beast held up its staff, and shot a mss of dark energy from it, obliterating Sword Forger. The two other monsters then charged.

Zoro's LP: 5000

Sanji: Come on moss head! You're tougher than that!

Zoro: The effect of my Sword Forger activates, and it lets me add a warrior from my deck to my hand whose level is equal that that of one monster on your side of the field.

Ksam: No matter, my monsters will end this quickly. Maybe I won't have to summon my ace. I'll play a card facedown.

Zoro: I won't let you, I draw. I activate my facedown, Warrior's Nobility, letting me summon a level three or lower Warrior from my hand. I'll bring out my Abysmal Blade. Then I'll summon my Warrior of Hidden Power!

One warrior with blue-tinted black armor carrying a blue blade, and another with golden armor carrying a golden sword appeared. Abysmal Blade 1700 atk/ 1000 def. Warrior of Hidden Power 1800/ 1100.

Zoro: I'll then attack both of your monsters.

The two swordsman shot forward, and cut two masked monsters in half.

Ksam's LP: 7500

Zoro: I'll play a card facedown.

Ksam: Lucky draw, but your Abysmal Blade will be dust now! Masked Beast attack!

The beast held up its staff, and fired the black energy.

Zoro: I activate the Trap! Warrior's Cylinder! It can only activate if I have a warrior monster on my field and my life points are lower than my opponent's my more than 1000. Now all your monsters are destroyed!

Two large cylinders that looked like spears appeared in front of the monsters. The energy was absorbed through one, and shot out the other. The Masked Beast was obliterated.

Ksam: Impossible!

Sanji: That's the Zoro I know and hate!

Luffy: That's so cool!

Robin: Impressive.

Nami: Wow.

Vivi: He really thinks on his feet.

Franky: SUPER!

Ksam: It doesn't matter, because it's still my turn. I'll activate the Trap, Mask of Purging! This lets me destroy all monsters on the field whose level's are lower than a monster just destroyed by a Trap.

All of Zoro's monster had a mask that looked like a African Mask with a horrified look stuck to their face and destroyed.

Zoro: You done?

Ksam: Not yet, because I then play my Mask of Spells, letting me add two spell cards from my deck to my hand. I choose my two other Pot of Greed cards. I then activate them!

He drew his cards and beamed.

Ksam: Just what I needed. I play two copies of Premature Burial, letting me bring back Grand Tiki Elder and Melchnid the Four Faced Beast!

Ksam's LP: 5900

The two monsters then reappeared.

Ksam: I then sacrifice them both to summon this! BEHOLD!! THE MASKED BEAST DES GARDIUS!!

The huge, three headed monster with blue masks and huge claws then appeared.

Chopper: Its even stronger than the Masked Beast!

Zoro: I assume that's all?

Ksam: You're psychic.

Zoro: I draw, and play my Warrior's Rebirth! This lets my bring back two Warrior monsters from the grave, but their attack is halved. I'll bring back my Sword Forger and Abysmal Swordsman. They won't be staying, because I sacrifice them both to summon the Shark Swordsman!

The two warriors faded, and tall, muscular figure took its place. It had a humanoid build, but a dorsal fin on its back, no hair, a shark's tail, a sash around its arm, three swords at its side, armor shoulder pads, a black vest, dark blue pants, a smaller dorsal fin on its head, massive shark teeth, and piercing yellow eyes. The swordsman put his webbed hand on the swords hilt smiled and nodded to Zoro, who grinned. Shark Swordsman 2900 atk/ 1900 def.

Ksam: It's certainly strong, but what good is it against Des Gardius?

Zoro: I activate the equip spell Ittoryu, letting him draw his first sword! Giving my swordsman 500 extra points!

The warrior yelled as he drew one of his blades.

Zoro: I know what happens if I destroy your monster, so I won't attack, instead I'll play a card face down.

Ksam: You'll regret not attacking.

He drew.

Ksam: YES!! PERFECT!!

Zoro: What's with all the yelling?

Ksam: I play Fulfillment of the Contract, letting me bring back the Masked Beast. But then I play Polymerization!! Fusing my two beasts together!!!

Zoro: This can't be good.

Ksam: It never is.

The Masked Beast and the Masked Beast Des Gardius both were sucked into a vortex, and a black light filled the stadium, till only Ksam wasn't covering his eyes. From a column of billowing smoke, four arms with three fingered, taloned hands appeared. On the palms were small masks, each one with a varying expression. A long, black reptilian tale with red stripes appeared next, with long legs with knees that bent back. On the end of the knees were three toed, bird-like feet with talons. The torso then appeared, it was muscular and broad, with spikes on the shoulders. On the chest was a mask of anger. The head appeared last. It was completely hairless, and the mask on its face looked like an opening eye, with red lids on either side. Inside, was a blue spiral, and in the center a small yellow circle with a black slit like a snake in the middle. The entire creature was covered with black scales, with small blotches of red around it.

Ksam: BEHOLD, RORONOA ZORO!!! THE MASKED TITAN!!!

The beast finally took full view, and though no mouths were seen, it let out of a thunderous roar that shook the arena. The Masked Titan 4300 atk/ 3500 def.

Luffy: Look at all those attack points!

Nami: Its practically unbeatable!

Zoro: Uh oh.

Sanji: Come on moss head! I've seen take down bigger!

Zoro: Yeah? When?

Sanji: ....

Zoro: Thought so. Sorry, but when you attack with your Titan, you'll only take out 900 life points.

Ksam: So what? I activate the Masked Titan's special effect! Now by skipping the battle phase, I can destroy monster on your field and deal damage equal to its attack power!

The Masked Titan's small black slit in the center it face glowed black, then the yellow orb glowed gold, then the blue spiral, and finally the red slits. The light then descended into the center. Eventually, a multicolored beam shot out, and destroyed Shark Swordsman.

Zoro's LP: 2100

Ksam: I'll stop with a facedown.

Franky: Zoro's life points are almost gone!

Sanji: If I know my friend, then he has something planned.

Zoro: If I don't draw the right card, I lost.

He drew his card and grinned.

Zoro: I play my Warrior Returning Alive! Bringing my Shark Swordsman back to my hand. I then play my Soul Sacrifice, letting my remove monsters from play in the grave as sacrifices. Come on back, Shark Swordsman!

The humanoid shark burst from the ground with a grin.

Ksam: What was that? Your monster doesn't stand a chance!

Zoro: First I'm equipping him with Ittoryu! Then Nitoryu! Now he draws his second sword!

Shark Swordsman then drew two blades.

Ksam: Yeah, yeah, I'm not impressed, because I activate my rapid attack, forcing my monster to battle yours! Now Masked Titan, DARK LIGHTNING!!

The Titan held up all four arms, and the masks on them began to sizzle with sparks of electricity that was black. He then shot it at Shark Swordsman, but it wasn't destroyed.

Ksam: WHAT?!?!?!

Zoro: When I removed from play my Abysmal Blade, I made my Shark Swordsman impervious from battle, but I'm still struck with 1000 points.

Zoro's LP: 1100

Ksam: Fine then, end your turn so I can win!

Zoro: I'm going to win, now Shark Swordsman attack!

Usopp: Is he crazy?!

Robin: He's going to lose.

Franky: Well, it was exciting.

Sanji: You don't know what Nitoryu does.

Franky: What?

Zoro: When a monster equipped with Nitoryu attacks, half of the targeted monster attack goes to my swordsman!

Ksam: That means....

Zoro: The Masked Titan is ancient history! Now Shark Swordsman, attack with Nigiri Toro!

The swordsman ran forward as its attack power rose to 5,550. With a yell, the warrior jumped into the hair, slashing its sword along the titan. The Masked Titan bellowed louder than ever before before it exploded.

Ksam: NOOO!!!

Ksam's LP: 4650

Zoro: And now my Shark Swordman effect activates, he can attack again if he successfully destroyed a monster whose attack power was higher than his original power!

Ksam looked up to see Shark Swordsman coming through the dust holding up his swords, and he brought them down on Ksam.

Ksam's LP: 1250

Ksam: I still got points!

Zoro: Not for long, because I activate the effect of my Warrior of Hidden Power! When it is in the grave **(Note: Zoro removed Abysmal Blade and Sword Forger to activate Soul Sacrifice) **you lose 400 points for each level your destroyed monster was!

A golden spirit appeared from Zoro's duel disk graveyard and speared Ksam.

Ksam's LP: 0

Zoro wins.

"Wait to go moss head!" yelled Sanji, and Zoro didn't feel like beating him up for once, and just gave him the thumbs up. Franky did his signature pose whilst yelling his catch phrase.

On the other side of the arena, Robin smiled.

"That was an exhilarating match," she remarked.

"No kidding," Vivi agreed.

"I hope I don't have to duel him," Nami said worriedly. On another end of the arena, Luffy was beaming happily.

"I have to get him on my team!" he cried happily.

"It would be helpful to have him on our side," Usopp said.

"Quite the duelist," Brook said.

"YEAH!" said Chopper.


	7. Thieves vs Amazons

Thieves vs Amazons

After Zoro took his seat back, Chancellor Sengoku returned to the stage.

"Now that we are finished with that duel, we can continue," he spoke," The next duel shall be Nami Mikan against Rita Nozama." Nami looked surprised.

"Who me?" she asked with confusion, and possible nervousness. Robin smiled.

"I'm sure your chances of winning are quite high," she encouraged.

"Yeah, so go win!" Vivi piped up. Nami took a deep breath, and walked down the the arena.

"Go get her Nami my dear!" Sanji screamed.

"Oh boy!" Luffy said excitedly," We finally get to see her deck!"

After Nami got into place, Rita got into place also.

"Listen new girl, consider yourself lucky you're going to face me, it will be quick and painless, possibly," Rita sneered as her Duel Disk turned on. Nami activated her Duel Disk and smiled.

"Well it will be slow and painful for you," Nami said with a smirk.

"DUEL!"

Nami: Age before beauty!

Rita: I'll get for that, with this! Amazoness Gun Fighter!

A woman in battle armor carrying two pistols appeared. Amazoness Gun Fighter 1700 atk/ 1200 def.

Rita: I'll set two cards to rest in my Spell and Trap card zone.

Nami: I was beginning to fall asleep, you are very dull.

Rita: I could say the same thing.

Nami: I won't give you the chance, because I summon my Bastet, the Mystical Cat in defense mode.

A black cat with golden jewelry on took form. Bastet, the Mythical Cat 1000 atk/ 600 def.

Nami: I'll finish with this card facedown.

Rita: How pathetic, I activate my Amazoness Gunfighter's special effect! It lets me flip a coin, and if I call it right, one card on your field is destroyed!

Nami: And if you call it wrong?

Rita: I take 1000 points of damage.

Nami: Its pretty much a bit of good thing for me for the most part anyway.

Rita: I'll go for Tails!

The coin flipped up, and both girls looked at it nervously. It was Heads.

Nami: To bad!

Rita: I activate Second Coin Toss!

Nami: Ah man!

Rita: I'll do the same stats!

This time it landed on Tails.

Rita: Perfect, now your Mythical Cat is the stuff of myths!

The warrior took out one pistol, and shot and destroyed the cat.

Rita: Now attack her directly!

Nami's LP: 6300

Sanji: Nami-swan!!

Luffy: I hope she's okay.

Usopp: Do you like her or something?

Luffy didn't seem to hear.

Nami: It doesn't matter, because my monster's effect activates! This lets my summon one Beast or Beast Warrior monster from my deck! I'll bring out my Cat Burglar Lvl 4!

A woman burst from the ground. She was about as tall as Nami. She wore clothes that only covered her chest and legs. She wore a dagger on her side, and a battle-staff was in her hand. She didn't wear and shoes. The most amazing thing was she had the head of a puma. Cat Burglar Lvl 4 1600 atk/ 1000 def.

Chopper: Cool! Level monsters!

Brook: And if that's only Lvl 4, who knows could appear next?

Nami: I activate my Cat Burglar's effect. It lets me take control of a monster on your side of the field with a level equal to less of my Warrior's!

The Cat Burglar ran over to Rita, and dashed past her, seeming to grab the Amazoness Gunfighter card from her. The Amazon then moved to Nami's side.

Nami: Now I'll attack you directly!!

Rita's LP: 4700

Luffy: Nami's winning!

Usopp: Brook, I think Luffy likes Nami!

Brook was too focused on the duel to hear him though.

Usopp: Why do I bother?

Rita: I activate my trap card, Spirits of Return! Now you take the same damage I just did!

Nami's LP: 3000

Sanji: Nami-swan! 

Zoro: Will you shut up!?

Nami: I end my turn. And now you get your warrior back.

Rita: Good! I activate Amazon Sage! By removing her from play and having my LP I can summon any monster with Amazon in its name! I'll bring out Amazoness Dragon!

Rita's LP: 2350

The great dragon roared as it took the stage.

Rita: Now destroy the Cat Burglar!

The dragon opened its mouth, and shot out a golden beam of light, which destroyed Nami's monster.

Nami's LP: 2200

Rita: Now my Amazon attacks you directly!

Nami's LP: 500

Vivi: One more hit, and she's lost!

Robin: This isn't looking good.

Rita: I'll let you squeeze in one more pathetic turn.

Nami: You activate my Trap! Level Rebirth! This lets me summon my Cat Burglar Lvl 4 back!

The cat-lady reappeared.

Nami: Now by sending her to my graveyard, I can bring out this! Behold the Cat Burglar Lvl 6!

A woman as tall as the Amazoness Dragon appeared. She wore a similar outfit to Lvl 4, but, but it was darker in color. She carried two battle staffs instead, and wore multiple daggers. To top it off, she had the head of a leopard. Cat Burglar Lvl 6 2600 atk/ 1600.

Nami: Through her effect, I can take control of a monster on your side of the field who's attack points are less than my monster's! Welcome to the winning side Amazoness Dragon!

The Cat Burglar jumped in the hair, and threw one of her knives, and screwed the Amazoness Dragon card. The knife then returned to the Cat Burglar's hand, and the dragon moved from Rita's side.

Rita: This can't be!

Nami: It is, now Amazoness Dragon, destroy her Amazon!

Rita's LP: 2250

Nami: Now my Cat Burglar Lvl 6, end this!

The warrior ran forward, and screwed Rita with one of her spears.

Rita's LP: 0

Nami wins.

Nami turned and waved the crowd.

"Nami-swan is brilliant!" Sanji roared, and Zoro and Franky decided to let him have his moment for the time.

Robin clapped lightly as she smiled, but remained silent.

"Nami's really good," Vivi remarked

"That was so cool!" Luffy said with amazement.

"Yeah he definitely likes her!" Brook whispered to Usopp.

"No kidding!" Usopp and Chopper said together.


	8. The Turning Gears

The Turning Gears

"Now! The next duel shall be Robin Nico against Malo Hsa!" Sengoku announced. Robin smiled at that as she stood up.

"This will be fun," she said calmly.

"Good luck!" Nami and Vivi said together.

"Isn't that guy you dueled Brook?" Chopper asked. Brook nodded.

"He didn't seem that tough when you think about it," Usopp remarked.

"Well he did give me a run for my money, and I doubt that we saw all that his deck could show us," Brook responded.

Both duelists faced each other and activated their disks.

"I've been looking for a challenge!" said Malo.

"So have I!" Robin responded," And you'll get your challenge."

"DUEL!"

Malo: Ladies first.

Robin: Why thank you. I'll summon my Ancient Gear Flamethrower in attack mode! Then I'll play the field spell Ancient Gear Complex!

A machine with rust and gears took form, it had a glowing orange eye, and carried a long barrel gun with a flame on it. Behind Robin, a fortress rose, with three towers in the middle, rose from the ground, each tower connected with chains and bridges. The middle one had a light on the top. Littered around the towers' bases were gears both big and small. Ancient Gear Flamethrower 1600/ 1600 atk.

Robin: I'll complete my turn with this card facedown.

Zoro: Machines? Don't you also use those kinds of cards Franky?

Franky: Sure do, but not Ancient Gears.

Malo: Excellent, and now I summon my Ash Zombie in attack mode!

A pile of ash materialized and from it rose a skeletal figure made of pure black ash. Ash Zombie 1600 atk/ 300 def.

Malo: Then I activate his special effect, by discarding a Spell Card, I can sacrifice him to summon a Fire attribute monster with 1 level higher. I'll choose my Ash Wyvern!

The black dragon rose from the ash.

Malo: Now I'll turn your Ancient Gear Flamethrower into scrap metal!

The dragon took a deep breath, and spewed out a cloud of ash.

Robin: I activate my Trap Card, Ancient Gear Defense! By discarding an Ancient Gear monster from my hand, I can negate your attack. I discard Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon!

A image of the dragon appeared in front of the other monster, and blocked the attack.

Malo: I'll end my turn. But first, two facedowns.

Robin: Perfect! Now I summon my Ancient Gear Engineer! Then I activate my Gear Repellence Spell Card!

Malo: Dare I ask?

Robin: It makes every Ancient Gear monster on the field indestructible threw battle, and I take no battle. But after three turns, the effect wears off.

Malo: Three turns huh? Doesn't matter, it will help me as well. Is that it?

Robin: Afraid so.

Malo: Then its my turn, I draw! And then I play Cost Down, to decrease the level of my Ash Wyvern, letting my summon another!

Another wyvern burst from the ground.

Malo: Then I activate Remnants of the Fire! This cards lets my summon another Ash monster from my hand, as long as it has less attack then another monster on my field! I'll summon Ash Warrior!

A warrior with only a sword and a shield took from from a cloud of soot. Ash Warrior 2100 atk/ 1900 def.

Malo: That's all I'll do for now.

Robin: Good on my part, and now that your turn has ended, one turn for my Gear Repellence is up!

After she drew her card, she frowned.

Robin: I pass.

Nami: What's she dong that for?

Vivi: I'm not sure.

Malo: That's it?

Robin: Correct.

Malo: Alright then, I draw, and I play my Small Drain spell, decreasing one of my monsters attack by 100 for just one turn, I'll decrease my Ash Warrior's attack! I'll then play another Remnants of the Fire, letting me summon another Ash Warrior! That's all, and now I've only got one turn left before your spell wears off.

Robin drew again, and held a frustrate look.

Robin: Still not the right card! I play a card facedown.

Malo: At least thats something! I now sacrifice my two Ash Warriors to summon my ace! Let's give a big warm welcome to the Great Ash Spirit!

The two warriors suddenly disintegrated into ash. From that pile, a massive hand the size of a Blue Eyes White Dragon made of soot appeared. However, from that hand, a body molded. The index and ring finger molded into a torso of sorts, while the thumb and pinky turned into two powerful arms. The middle finger took the form of a head, with a face with a wide open mouth, and two empty eyes with a grey light coming from inside. Smoke came from its mouth and eye sockets. Great Ash Spirit 2800 atk/ 2300 def.

Robin: Impressive.

Vivi: If an attack by that monster goes through, Robin will be in big trouble!

Luffy: Awesome.

Malo: I'll end, and now Ancient Gear Repellence has its effect worn off!

Robin: If I don't draw the right card now, there's no telling what might happen!

She drew, looked at the card, and grinned.

Robin: At long last. I activate my Ancient Gear Sacrifice! By sacrificing one Ancient Gear monster, I can summon another Ancient Gear from my grave. I sacrifice Ancient Gear Engineer to summon my Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon!

The machine warrior faded, and in a flash of light, the dragon took form.

Robin: I then activate Ancient Gear Complex's special effect! I can send two monsters to the grave from my field to summon a fusion monster! I send my dragon and my flamethrower to the discard pile!

Two mechanical arms extended from the interior of the fortress, and grabbed both of Robin's monsters. The Ancient Gear Flamethrower was immediately dissembled, and its weapon taken. The dragon had its mouth taken off, and replaced with a steel beak. The tail was also removed, and replaced with a bird-like tail with four long chains trailing after it. The wings had the same kinds of chains attached to them. The flamethrower from the warrior was then inserted into the creation's mouth. The chains then caught on fire, and a plume of fire appeared on the machine's head, and the eyes roared to life.

Robin: Behold! Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Phoenix!!

The phoenix let out a great cry. Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Phoenix 2700 atk/ 2100 def.

Malo: That is certainly quite the beast, but it is still shy of 200 points to survive a battle with my Ash Spirit!

Nami: He's right, and when the Robin's monster is destroyed, she'll be helpless!

Robin: I then play Double Strike, which lets me attack twice! I'll destroy your two Ash Wyverns, now my phoenix, Ancient Flame!

The monster opened its mouth, and fired a huge inferno, which destroyed both dragons.

Malo's LP: 7000

Malo: Be that as it may, when my wyverns are destroyed, an Ash Token replaces them.

Franky: It took that long for either duelist to inflict damage? Wow.

Robin: I end my turn with one card facedown.

Malo: Very well, time to clip your bird's wings. Now Great Ash Spirit, attack with Soot Hurricane!

The monster took a deep breath in, and out of its mouth spewed a whole tornado worth of soot, which obliterated the phoenix.

Robin: Trap activate! Damage Equals Zero! Now I take no damage of any kind for the rest of the turn! Now that you destroyed by Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Phoenix, two Ancient Gear Phoenix Egg tokens take its place in defense mode!

Two rusted metal eggs with a small flame on the top appeared. Ancient Gear Phoenix Egg 0 atk/ 2000 def.

Malo: It won't matter, because I activate Great Ash Spirit's effect! When it destroys an opponents monster, your whole hand is terminated!

The Great Ash Spirit had four tendrils extend from its back, and skewered Robin's entire hand.

Malo: I end with one card facedown.

Robin smiled.

Robin: Now my Phoenix egg tokens have their effect activated. I sacrifice both of them to bring back Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Phoenix!

The great machine bird burst back into the sky with a screech.

Robin: I then play Pot of Greed. I draw my two cards. I then activate Ancient Gear Complex's effect. I discard Ancient Gear Golem and Ancient Gear Beast, to form something new!

Ancient Gear Golem appeared in the fortress, held by the two mechanical arms. Its head was removed, while the rest of the body was scrapped. Ancient Gear Beast then showed up, and its head was removed, and replaced with Ancient Gear Golem's head. Four very sharp claws were then attached to the creation's feet. The machine sprung to life.

Robin: I call forth the Ancient Gear Sphinx!

The monster jumped from complex, and landed next to Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Phoenix. Ancient Gear Sphinx 2800 atk/ 2800 def.

Malo: I don't know what good that does.

Robin: A whole lot for me. When my Sphinx is summoned, and another Ancient Gear is on my field, I can destroy a card on your field, and I choose your Great Ash Spirit! And if I heard correct, when Great Ash Spirit is destroyed through an effect, then all other Ash monsters are destroyed!

A red light shot from Ancient Gear Sphinx's eye, and it destroyed Malo's monster. The two Ash Tokens then exploded, leaving Malo defenseless.

Robin: Now my two beasts, attack him directly! Ancient Flame, and Machine Claws!

The phoenix and the sphinx charged. A curtain of flames were formed from the phoenix's flaming chains attached to its wings, and the sphinx held up its claws.

Malo: I activate my Double Destruction! It lets me destroy two monster on your field when at least one declares an attack!

Robin: Sorry, but when my Ancient Gear Sphinx attacks, you can't activate Spell or Traps till after the Damage Step!

Malo: NO!

Both monsters brought down their attacks.

Malo's LP: 1500

Malo: I'm not down yet!

Robin: I forgot to mention, I activate my own trap! Gear Ambush! Which lets me summon another level 4 or lower machine from my grave to attack! Comeback Ancient Gear Engineer, and end this!

The monster with the drill in hand burst from the ground, and skewered Malo.

Malo's LP: 0

Robin wins.

"Incredible Robin!" Nami and Vivi yelled in union.

"Mellorine!" Sanji cried.

"I need her on the team!" Luffy said with eyes.


End file.
